gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marry You
Marry You is a song that featured in the episode Furt. The song was originally by Bruno Mars on his debut album Doo-Wops & Hooligans. It was performed by New Directions for Burt Hummel (Kurt's father) and Carole Hudson's (Finn's mother) wedding, which was organized by Kurt. Solos were given to Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike. It is the first of the two Bruno Mars songs that are performed at the wedding, the other being Just the Way You Are. Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Quinn: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh). Sam: Oh come on, girl. Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Sam and Quinn: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ahh and it's on girl. Artie & Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go. Artie: If you're ready like I'm ready. Tina: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, Tina and Mike: We're looking for something dumb to do. Tina: Hey, baby! Tina and Mike: I think I wanna marry you. Artie and Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Quinn: Ohh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam and Quinn: Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run girl. Finn: If we wake up and we wanna break up, Finn and Rachel: That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn and New Directions: Ahh, it was fun girl Artie, Brittany and New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready like I'm ready. Rachel, Finn and New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. Artie, Brittany and New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Sam: Just say I do-oh-o-oh, Finn: Tell me right now baby, Artie: Tell me right now baby. Sam: Just say I do-oh-o-oh, Artie: Tell me right now baby, Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. Trivia *In the video nearly every person in New Directions does a 360 degree spin. *First group number where Mike sings. Charts Gallery 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg Finn_(Marry_You_Furt).jpg glee_furt.jpg glee_furt_cover.jpg glee0208.jpg glee-wedding2.jpg Marry_You.jpg our-favorite-numbers-from-glee-season-2-vol-1-753-image_gallery_3052_glee-marry-you.jpg MarryYouFinn.png MarryYouRach.png MarryYouFabrevans.png MarryYouQuam.png Videos thumb|300px|right|Original version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4